


I Don't Believe You

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Story Scene, Dare, F/M, Stupidity, clint questions everything, goddammit tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Clint, and Bucky argue over whether or not Clint's tongue is going to stick to Bucky's arm, and Natasha just thinks it's all stupid.</p><p>Guess who's right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A getting their tongue stuck to a telephone pole and person B trying to find a way to get them unstuck.

"I'm _telling_ you, Clint, that if you stick your tongue to a cold metal thing, it'll freeze and get stuck!"

 

"That's _bullshit_ , Tony, and you _know_ it."

 

"I'm from the forties, and even _I_ know that!"

 

Natasha rolled her eyes as the sounds of arguing drifted closer. Apparently, Clint didn't believe Tony and Bucky when they said that his tongue could stick to Bucky's metal arm. She watched the three walk past her in the parking lot of the Tower.

 

"Oh, yeah? You don't believe me?" Tony was saying. "I dare you to lick Bucky's arm." With a smirk, Bucky held his arm out to Clint at the engineer's statement.

 

The archer shook his head. "No way. I'm not doing it."

 

Tony huffed. "I double dare you!"

 

"No!"

 

"Double-dog dare you!" Bucky shouted.

 

Clint narrowed his eyes. "Hell no! I'm not playing your childish games!"

 

Tony opened his mouth, and Natasha waited for the inevitable "triple dare".

 

"I TRIPLE-DOG DARE YOU!"

 

Oh dear. Tony skipped a level and went all out! "You can't back out of a triple-dog dare~!" Bucky said as his grin got wider. He waggled his eyebrows and nudged Clint. "You have to!"

 

Clint glowered at them both. "I hate you guys." He stuck his tongue out and pressed it to Bucky's forearm. "Thee? Not tho bad... Oh thit." He tried to pull back, but he couldn't move. "I'm thtuck! Help! I'm thtuck!"

 

Tony nearly fell over laughing. "I told you so! You owe me!"

 

Natasha sighed and got up off of the bench, walking towards them. "Boys, boys, boys. What seems to be the problem?" she asked, trying not to giggle.

 

Clint smiled. "Tatha! Glad you're here, pleathe get me unthtuck! He made me!" he rambled, pointing at the still laughing Tony. "It'th all hith fault."

 

The red-headed woman laughed. "I know, I was watching. Let me get a picture first." Ignoring Clint's protests, she whipped out her phone, snapping a picture and sending it to Steve.

 

_guess what happened- Tasha_

 

She got an immediate response.

 

_Why is Clint licking Buck's arm?- Steve_

 

Natasha texted back, Clint yelling at her to hurry up so he can get free.

 

_tony dared him to- Tasha_

 

_Get him unstuck, please, I was going to show Bucky something.- Steve_

 

_k- Tasha_

 

She slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Maybe if we go inside, it'll help," she said.

 

Clint nodded. "Great idea! Let'th go inthide, it'th freething out here." He tried to pull Bucky with him, but the assassin wouldn't budge.

 

"Or we could let him suffer," Bucky offered. "I wouldn't mind."

 

Clint started freaking out, flailing his arms. "No! Pleathe, no, get me off of thith thing, for the love of God, Nat, don't lithten to him!" He tried to yank his tongue away. "OW!"

 

Tony, who had calmed down, snickered. "I'll go get hot water. Thit tight. I mean, sit tight." He walked away, laughing at his own joke.

 

Clint crossed his arms. "He'th gonna take forever," he mumbled.

 

"Try breathing on it. That could get it off," Natasha said, leaning in close. She watched as Clint's tongue slowly peeled off of the cold metal. Once it was free, he scrambled away, carefully touching the tip.

 

"It worked! I'd kiss you, but it still hurts," he said as he ran to Natasha and wrapped her in a hug.

 

She pecked him on the cheek. "Come on, let's go inside and surprise Tony."

 

They left Bucky standing there and wondering what the hell was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write! I based it off of that one scene in Christmas Story when Flick sticks his tongue to the pole. I love how this turned out!
> 
> Tomorrow's Group: The Brotherhood (Post XMFC)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
